


Fuzzy Little Angels

by lostangelkira



Series: Lucifer Fluff Files [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Lucifer trying to earn points with Chloe, cute!Lucifer, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: When Chloe has a full day with work and parent stuff, and she can't get hold of a babysitter, she asks her new boyfriend, Lucifer, for a favor.Prompts: Babysitting, Pets, Fun Outing
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Fluff Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Fuzzy Little Angels

-Lucifer-

“Morning, Detective,” he said, carrying a box of donuts and coffee. “I brought breakfast.”

“Thanks, Lucifer,” she sighed, coming through as she was pulling her jacket on. “But I can't stay. I have a parent/teacher conference then department meetings all day. I've been trying to get a babysitter for Trixie but no one is available. Dan's going to be at the meetings with me, but if we're lucky, we might be able to skip the last couple and be out by 4.” He felt a little dread as she looked up at him with her Bambi eyes as he liked to think of them. “Could...could you please watch her for the day?”

“Isn't she supposed to be in school?”

“It's Spring Break,” Chloe answered. “She has the week off.”

“You trust me enough to leave me alone with her?” he asked.

He still felt horrible with how she saw his Devil face. She didn't speak to him for a week. But when she'd shown up at his penthouse one evening. When she'd asked to see his face again and kissed him...loved him how he was...it had been a revelation. As well as how they spent that night.

Chloe smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” she said, grabbing one of the coffees and a couple of donuts from the box. “I trust you to watch Trixie for the day. Besides, she adores you.”

“I suppose it wouldn't kill me to take care of the urchin,” he sighed. “Very well, Detective.”

“Thank you so much,” Chloe sighed as Trixie came out dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans. “Monkey, Lucifer's going to be watching you today, ok? I want you to be on your best behavior for him.”

“Yes!” she shouted excitedly. “Thank you so much Lucifer!”

He couldn't help but smile at the child's enthusiasm. Setting the box on the table, he grabbed some napkins and they sat to eat quietly. With that done and the box discarded, Lucifer looked down at the girl.

“So what do you do on days like this?” he asked her.

“Depends on the babysitter,” she replied with a shrug. “All of them just tell me to play quietly in my room. But it's lonely. Maze will do stuff with me for a little while, but then she tends to do the same thing.”

Lucifer frowned. If they are paid or they agree to watch a child...surely it's their responsibility to entertain the child. He quickly got out his phone and did a search for activities for children. The first one looked promising.

“How's about we go out for the day?” he asked the spawn. “It's too nice to be cooped up indoors the entire day, hmm?”

“Ok,” she said with a grin. “I'll get my shoes on.”

“And bring a jacket!” he called back. “In case it gets too cool.”

Looking down at himself, he winced. He'd just gotten this suit yesterday. And knowing his luck, it would get ruined while out with the child. That's when he remembered; he kept clothes here for when he stayed over. Chloe had bought them and while it wasn't his normal attire, it would be perfect for today. Plus, if it got ruined, it wouldn't be so costly to replace it. Sure, he had more money than he could ever spend...but it seemed such a shame to not try to keep his suits pristine. Going into Chloe's room, he locked the door. He quickly undressed, pulling on a pair of black brief underwear, followed by a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He even changed from his dress shoes to a pair of running shoes. Making sure he grabbed his wallet, he headed back to the living room.

“Why did you change clothes?” Trixie asked, ready to go, her jacket in her hands.

He shrugged. “Figured I'd try going more casual today.”

“I like it,” she said, following him 

The child grabbed her key and he locked the door before shutting the door. She put on her jacket before getting into his Corvette. The drive was quiet, Trixie a little less vibrant than usual.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. “Did...would you rather have a different babysitter?”

“No,” she said quickly, blushing a little. “I...it's ok if you just want stay home or go to your place. I know you don't like me that much.”

That made him feel terrible. Seeing that they'd arrived to their destination, he found a good parking space along the side of the building. Shutting off the car, Lucifer turned to look at Trixie.

“I'm sorry for my...past behavior with you,” he sighed. “I've never really known how to act around children. I'm kind of scared of most children because they're unpredictable and I'm worried I might hurt one.” He smiled. “You constantly surprise me, in a good way. And I do find I want to spend time with you. But if you want to go home, we'll spend time there.”  
Trixie smiled and gave him a quick hug.

“Where are we anyway?” she asked, getting out of the car.

“Well, I just found that today is opening day for The Children's Museum and I thought that the exhibits they have might interest you,” he replied. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Trixie simply took his hand in hers and grinned.

“Ok,” she said. “But I never thought you'd take me to a museum. They're boring.”

“I think you'll like this one,” he told her with a wink.

He felt pride when he saw the little girl light up like one of his stars when she saw all of the interactive exhibits. Lucifer enjoyed the time with Beatrice, whispering different things he'd experienced regarding various things in the exhibits. They had a mock up of a market in Ancient Greece. He loved telling her about some of his experiences during that time period. They had a dinosaur exhibit that she enjoyed. It was actually a lot of fun when they got to a special exhibit they were hosting that weekend; The Science of Cooking. When they left the museum, it was after 1 in the afternoon.

“Hungry?” he asked her.

The girl nodded. They got in the car and he went a little further down the road, finding one of his favorite diners. Once they got seated and ordered, Lucifer looked across at Beatrice.

“How did you do on your exams in school?” he asked.

He'd been busy at the club and with a case when she'd taken them, but he'd been there the week prior to help her study.

“I got all As,” she told him with a smile. “Even in Math. Thank you for the help, Lucifer.”

“Anytime, little one,” he replied. “I bet your parents are proud.”

She nodded. “Mom said if I keep it up, we're going to Universal Studios for a week during the summer.”

“I know it's hard for you,” he said softly. “Having both of your parents in such a demanding and dangerous job. But I know they love you very much. It kills them when the job pulls them away from you.”

He listened to her talk about other activities coming up between now and when school lets out for the summer. Lucifer adored her excitement, how the brilliance of her young soul increased as she spoke. Their lunch arrived and they enjoyed it quietly. As they walked out to the car, he felt her tug at his hand. She pointed out into the road. He looked to see a large box sitting in the road.

“That's weird,” he said, noticing the box was moving. “Stay here.”

Beatrice nodded, getting in the car. He carefully stepped out onto the road, reaching the box quickly. Lucifer grabbed it and jogged back out of the road, angry drivers honking at him. Feeling weight shift around the box, he looked inside. Four small kittens clumsily moved around inside, their mews a little too quiet for his liking. They were still a little young to be taken from their mother. But they were resilient, judging by the light of their young souls. Two of the kittens were solid black; one had green eyes, the other orange. One kitten was mostly black, except for its belly and the white socks on all four paws. The last kitten was black and white, its pattern what most people call a tuxedo cat.

“Aww...who would leave a box of kittens in the road?” Beatrice asked as he handed her the box to hold once her belt was on.

“Some of the worst kinds of people, I'm afraid,” he answered. “Let's take the little ones to a vet to get checked out.”

Decker's spawn nodded, reaching in to gently pet one of the kittens. The tiny animal leaned into the touch, clearly not shy to affection. That was good. The green eyed black kitten pulled itself up the side of the box, looking at him as he drove to the closest vet, just a mile away. It mewed quite loudly. He couldn't help but laugh.

“Yes, little one,” he replied. “I'm an angel. No, I don't know where your mother is. I'm sorry you've been separated from her.”

“You can talk to cats?” Beatrice asked excitedly. “That's so cool!”

“I'm an angel,” he simply replied. “I can speak and understand all languages.”

Once at the vet office, Lucifer took the box, Beatrice following close behind. He set the box on the front counter.

“Do you have an appointment?” the girl behind the desk asked, sounding bored.

“I'm afraid not,” he replied. “I just found four kittens in a box dumped in the middle of the street about a mile from here. I would like to have them evaluated, if it isn't too much trouble.”

“One moment,” the girl told him, going into the back.

There were a few people waiting, clearly with appointments for their various animals. The girl came back a few minutes later with a young woman dressed in scrubs printed with kittens and puppies all over them, a stethoscope hung around her neck.

“You have some kittens you rescued?” she asked.

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied. “Poor little things seem to be in shock.”

“Come with me,” she told him. Lucifer and Beatrice followed her into the back.

He helped the technician hold each kitten as she looked them over.

“Their eyes and ears are fully open,” she said. “The solid black with orange eyes is male, the other three are female. No fleas or ticks. No obvious wounds, injuries or infections, so that's great. They do need a good bath and are malnourished. If both of you don't mind helping me, we'll get them clean and give them their shots.”

Lucifer and Trixie nodded, following her over to a deep sink.

“I know, I know you don't like water, but it's necessary,” Lucifer sighed as the kittens meowed their displeasure. “Keep the claws sheathed too.”

He smiled as the little fuzzballs grumbled their agreement to submit to the baths. The little ones purred a little as they were gently scrubbed then rinsed. They toweled them off a bit before the technician got out a couple of hair dryers. Trixie giggled as two of the four kittens huddled together in front of the rush of warm air, shivering a little. Once they were dry and brushed, he could see that the black cat with orange eyes had a thicker, longer fur. Same with the one with white socks. The other two were still soft, but appeared to be short hair.

“Now let's see if they can eat food or if they'll have to be bottle fed for a few weeks,” the technician said, going over to a cabinet.

She made up four small plates, a little bit dry and wet food on each. The kittens went right for the food, easily eating both kinds.

“Good, they'll be easier to sell or adopt out,” she told them. “Now for shots. I hate to say it, but you'll be paying their bill. We just can't take in any more kittens and all the rescues in the area are full.”

“Not a problem,” he said, reaching out and petting the solid black with the green eyes.

The shots were quick and the little ones were loaded into a proper carrier, lined with a couple of towels. They curled up together and seemed to go right to sleep.

“Thank you for your time, darling,” he said as they were escorted out. “I know it took you away from your other patients.”

“I'd rather be interrupted to help rescues than have to drive by and see little ones like that run over before they got a chance to live,” she told him. “Thank you for your kindness. I would say they are right at 6, maybe 7 weeks old. I would advise taking them to be spayed and neutered once they hit 6 months.”

“I'll take that into consideration,” he told her.

The technician gave him the bill. He paid it and then wrote a check for a sizable donation to the office.

“I wish I could keep one,” Trixie sighed. “But our landlord doesn't allow pets where we live. Maybe Daddy would like one. I think his building allows pets.”

“Couldn't hurt to ask him,” Lucifer told her with a grin. “But I'll be caring for them for now. Never thought I would see the day I took in kittens.”

“Can I help you get stuff for them?” Trixie asked hopefully.

“I don't see why not,” he said with a shrug.

They drove back towards Lux, finding a pet supply store a couple blocks from his club. Trixie carried the cat carrier along with them, careful not to jostle them. He took it from her and placed it in the bottom of a shopping cart. They looked at food first. Naturally, he made sure to get the best food; a combination of dry and wet. Next were treats, food and water bowls. Beds for each of them. Two litter boxes and the supplies needed for it. A small variety of toys. He purchased a few cat trees and various perches to mount to the walls.

“What about collars?” Trixie asked as they passed them by.

“I'd rather spend a little more and have them custom made,” he answered. “Even if they're just cats, they should have the most stylish accessories. Especially with the Devil as their keeper.”

He paid for his purchases, everything being delivered within the hour. When they got to Lux, they found the staff getting the bar and floor wiped down and prepped for opening. After letting the bartender know he was expecting a delivery, they went upstairs to the penthouse. Trixie took the carrier and set it down on the floor in front of his couch. Once she was sitting on the ground with her back against the couch, she opened up the carrier. All four kittens were clearly excited to be out of the box and proceeded to climb all over Trixie. It made her smile and laugh. He brought over a juice box for her and a bottle of water for himself. Ever since he and Chloe got together, he tried to look like a good boyfriend by not drinking so much when he was with the girl and made sure to have food and drinks for her on hand.

They watched TV quietly, Trixie playing with the kittens. He watched the solid black kitten with the bright green eyes jump from the girl's shoulder and onto the couch. Lucifer watched the tiny animal manage to jump into his lap and settle there. He gently pet the small animal, smiling a little as it purred.

“You're welcome, little one,” he murmured to it. “Brave little thing, aren't you?”

Twenty minutes later had the delivery from the pet store arriving. He paid another $100 for them to assemble the furniture. He made a quick call to a local leather worker that he did business with, ordering collars for the little ones. While the furniture was still being assembled, he got the food dishes set up in a corner, away from foot traffic. The litter box, he placed in a discreet spot, just under the sink. Entering the living room, he saw all four kittens running for the food dishes.

“Just a minute,” he told them, picking them up and taking them into the bathroom.

He showed them where they were to go to relieve themselves. They understood what was expected of them. With that done, he set them down next to their dishes.

“You're only getting a little now and I'll feed you a little more later,” he told them. “I don't want you getting sick and I won't have overweight kittens rolling around here.”

Trixie laughed at that, making him grin. Once they were eating, he grabbed some chips and split them with her while watching a random movie on TV. An hour later, he was sprawled on his couch, Trixie lying with her back against his chest, all four kittens lying on their sides, sleeping soundly. After the movie, they got up and stretched. The kittens ran over to the cat tree and start climbing it.

“I'm getting hungry,” Trixie said. “What are we having for dinner?”

“My grocery delivery is delayed and I don't have much in the pantry,” he said. “How's about Thai?”

She nodded. Lucifer put in an order at his favorite Thai place, Trixie watching the kittens pounce each other on the cat tree. Once the order was placed, he got an idea.

“I've got a surprise for you,” he said to the girl. “Follow me.”

He led her down the spiral staircase, entering the kitchen. The girl followed him through to the spare bedrooms. He went past the room he reserved for Maze and opened the next door down.

“Just in case this becomes more regular,” he told her. “I thought it would be good for you to have your own space.”

“Really?!” Trixie asked excitedly.

When he nodded, she hugged him before running into the room. The walls were painted pink and purple, pink and white curtains over the windows. The bed was a full size with a purple bedspread and pillows. There was a TV along with a DVD player, the bookcase filled with books and movies. A small desk was set up facing out the window, supplied with everything she could need to do schoolwork or fun projects. He'd even bought a few board games and Lego sets for her.

“Clothes too?!” she asked, pulling open the closet to find several outfits.

“Yes,” he replied. “Again, in case you need to stay longer because your parents are caught up at work. I even have a swimsuit for you. Care to swim in the hot tub?”

“Be there in a minute!” she said, grabbing the swimsuit. “Cool! I have my own bathroom!”

Lucifer laughed softly, heading back up to his own closet to put on a pair of swim trunks. The kittens were all exploring the penthouse...and decided to check out the pool sized hot tub.

“I'd get away from there if I were you,” he warned as Trixie came running in.

She jumped in, doing a perfect cannonball. The splash hit all of the kittens, drenching them. He laughed as they ran straight for their cat tree, climbing up to the top. All four shook off, their fur standing on end.

“Looks like you got another bath anyway,” he said. “Next time you'll listen, hmm?”

They glared at him before starting to bathe each other, to get dry. He got in the hot tub with Trixie, to make sure she didn't get hurt. 45 minutes later, he heard the elevator open. Getting out and grabbing a towel, he was surprised to see Ashley, one of his dancers walk over to the bar, setting what looked like his takeout on the counter.

“I ran into the delivery guy on the way in,” she said with a smile. “I took care of it for you.”

“And here's for your troubles,” he said with a smile, handing her a $100 bill. He turned back towards the tub. “Beatrice! Dinner is here! Go and get dressed.”

“Ok, Lucifer!” she called back. Getting out of the water, she wrapped a towel around herself and headed for her room.

“You're the best boss ever, Mr. Morningstar,” she told him.

As she turned to walk out, she saw the cat tree.

“Oh my goodness,” she said, walking over to the tree. “I didn't know you had kittens. They're so cute!”

“The poor things were nearly run over in the road today,” he said. “They've gotten their shots and I'll get them spayed and neutered once they're old enough.”

He noticed how she took to the one male, the fluffy solid black with the orange eyes. The kitten liked her too. The tiny creature let her pet him and hold him, rubbing all over her.

“I hate to ask,” she said. “But I could buy one from you? My kids have always wanted a cat and now that we have our own house...”

“Say no more,” he told her. “Consider him yours, no need to pay me. I'll make sure to get you his vaccination record and just let me know when you have any vet appointments for him, I'll be glad to pay for them.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, giving him a hug. “Mind holding him so I can get a picture to show my kids?”

“Certainly,” he told her.

Once the picture was taken and sent, Ashley pulled a white ribbon from her pants pocket. He took it and tied a neat bow around the kitten's neck.

“That will do until the collars come in,” he said. “I'll take the ribbon and have his carrier marked for when you get off shift.”

“Great,” she told him. “Thanks again. I need to get downstairs and changed.”

He stroked the little fluff ball as he walked back over to his sisters.

“I suggest you spend as much time together as you can,” he said softly. “Your dear brother here has gotten himself a new home.”

The other kittens meowed loudly, gently butting against the male kitten.

“Oh, don't worry, little ones,” he said to them. “I'll make sure all of you get good homes. And that would be willing to let you come back over some time to see each other. I'm sorry, but I just can't keep all of you.”

They chirped their thanks and proceeded to cuddle with their brother, making most of their time together. He went over and helped Trixie make a plate of food. They sat at his coffee table, watching TV.

“Are the other kittens sad one is leaving?” Trixie asked, sounding worried.

“A little,” he replied. “But they also know how hard it would be to try and live out on the streets. They will be sad for a little bit, but they will be better off in homes with people who care for them and love them as family. I may keep one, but to keep all of them...they'd not get the attention they need.”

“Ok,” Trixie said with a nod.

After dinner, the girl went to her new room to pick a game to play. She'd chosen Jenga. Once it was set up, the kittens came over and sat on the table near the neatly stacked tower. They watched intently as Trixie went first, carefully removing a low block along the left side. Once it was placed on top, Lucifer removed one a little higher up, placing the piece on the top as well. Before Trixie could go again, one of the kittens gently batted at a piece on the right. It was a little loose and hit the table.

“Nice move,” Trixie said, putting the piece on top.

They continued the game; Trixie going next, followed by Lucifer, then one of the kittens. By the third round, it got intense. Every move was made carefully. Lucifer ended up losing when he tried to get a middle piece wiggled out, the tower toppling. The kittens scattered when the pieces hit the table and floor.

“Bugger,” he muttered as they picked up the pieces. “I never was good at this game.”

“It was funny when the kittens played too,” she said with a grin.

“They're smart little creatures,” he said, nodding in agreement.

They spent the next few hours playing games, watching a couple of movies, playing with the kittens. During that time, his leather worker brought the collars. They fit well and were long enough to adjust up to when they are fully grown. But if they outgrew them completely, he'd just have others made. Each one was a different color; white, cream, green and blue. The kitten Ashley chose got the white collar. The tuxedo kitten got the blue. The solid black with green eyes got the green. Leaving the kitten with white socks the cream. Around 9pm, he heard the elevator open. He was surprised to see Daniel come up with Ashley and one of his bartenders, Teresa.

“Evening, Daniel,” Lucifer said with a nod towards him. He knew Chloe's ex didn't like him much, but he was determined to be civil.

“I'm here to pick up Trixie,” Dan told him, shaking his hand. “Chloe agreed to let me have her for the next 3 days during her spring break.”

“Very well,” Lucifer said, turning to the girl. She was sitting, playing with two of the kittens next to one of their beds. “Beatrice, your father is here to take you home with him.”

“Daddy!” she cried out excitedly. She got to her feet and hugged him tight, still holding one of the kittens. “Look! We rescued kittens today. They still need homes and I know Mommy can't have one at her apartment. Could we keep one at yours? Please, please, please? I'll take good care of it.”

“Slow down, monkey,” Dan said with a laugh, patting her head. “My building lets us have pets, but I have to pay extra for that. Then there are the vet bills, the food...”

“I'll take care of all that, Daniel,” Lucifer said. “I can have food and supplies delivered. Just have the vet office call me about any bills and I'll pay them. Also, let me know how much extra they add to your rent for a pet and I'll be glad to pay the fee yearly.”

Her father looked down at Trixie, get the full brunt of her puppy eyes. Lucifer knew that look was powerful and he was glad not to be on the receiving end. The kitten in her hands seemed to pick up on it and added to it, looking up at the gruff detective with big, wide green eyes and mewed softly. Lucifer noticed that it was the mostly black with white socks on its paws. Daniel took the kitten in his hands and brought it close to his face, looking it over while petting her. When that little ball of fluff jumped from his hands onto his shoulder and purr, Lucifer knew that Dan had lost the fight.

“Aww, such a sweet little thing, aren't you?” he asked softly, reaching over and carefully pulling her off his shoulder and handing her back to Trixie. “We'll take this one. Figured out a name yet, Monkey?”

“Angel,” she answered. “We found them out on Angelo Parkway, so I think it fits.”

“Perfect,” Dan told her. “Do have a bag here or anything?”

“No, but she can put together a few things from the room I made up for her if she doesn't have anything at your place,” Lucifer answered.

“That...would be great. Monkey, go pack enough stuff for 3 days, ok?” Dan asked his daughter.

“Ok,” she said, handing Angel to Lucifer to go pack.

“Before you jump down my throat, I didn't go buying her every little thing,” Lucifer said quickly. “I bought a wardrobe's worth of clothes, some undergarments that I had to guess on size, socks. A couple pairs of shoes and some things to sleep in. I figured if there's ever an emergency or I need to watch her when you don't need me at the station, she should have her own space.”

“Smart,” Dan said with a nod. “Thanks for that. And thanks for watching her today. Bot h of us are very appreciative. Chloe should be on her way soon. She just had to quickly finish 2 reports and she'll be coming here.”

“Excellent,” he said. “Beatrice has had dinner. I wasn't sure if I should try putting her to bed given the hour.”

“Nah, she can stay up til midnight on breaks like this,” Dan said.

They both smiled as she came running back up, a bag slung on her shoulder.

“I'll take that,” Dan told her. “You take our new family member.”

“One moment,” Lucifer said. He found one of the carriers he'd purchased and placed one of the cat beds inside. “Here. This will be easier for travel.”

Trixie placed Angel inside and locked it up. He then handed Dan 2 $100 bills.

“For food, toys, bowls...litter box,” he explained.

Dan took the money with a quiet thanks.

“Bye, Lucifer!” Trixie called as the elevator door shut on them.

Turning to Ashley and Theresa, they were playing with Ashley's kitten and the little tuxedo cat.

“Sorry, boss,” Theresa sighed. “But Ashley told me about the kitten she just adopted today and I thought I would come see it.” She laughed as the tiny tuxedo kitten played with the ends of her braids, biting and kicking at it. “Aww...this cutie is just like my last cat, Gino. He was such a great cat. I was so sad when he passed away last year.”

“The little one is yours, if you'd like,” Lucifer said with a smile. “You get the same deal as the other two; all expenses for the animal paid for. As long as you take care of them and love them, you'll keep up your end of the deal. Oh, and work to make yourself available to bring your little charges here for play dates with their siblings every once in a while.”

“Deal,” Theresa said with a smile. “I know you still have a few more hours to work, Ashley. I'll be glad to take yours home with me and you can pick him up once you get off work.”

“Thanks, Theresa,” Ashley told her.

He got the kittens' things together, giving them each a couple hundred dollars for supplies. As they left, he was now alone, save for the last little kitten. The beautiful little creature jumped down from its perch and padded over to him. He picked her up and pet her gently.

“I'm sorry all your siblings are gone,” he said. “But they've found wonderful homes. And you'll see them again. Now the question is: would you like to stay with me?”

The little kitten meowed and butt her head against his hand. Lucifer smiled and changed the channel, absently petting his new little friend. Half an hour after everyone had left, he heard the elevator yet again. He smiled as he stayed in his seat, not wanting to disturb the kitten in his lap.

“So I talked to Trixie after I parked downstairs,” she said, sitting next to him on the couch. “She told me that she had a great time. And informed me that you're now her favorite sitter.”

He smiled. “Good. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She's well behaved.”

“And now Dan's got a new kitten that she got him to adopt from you?” she asked with a laugh. “Really?”

“Oh that little minx of yours had him wrapped around her finger,” Lucifer scoffed. “Any tighter wound and he would've adopted all four of the kittens we rescued.”

“Where are they?” she asked, looking around, taking note of the cat furniture.

“Well, two of my workers adopted 2 of them,” he replied. “And I decided to keep the last one.”

He gently picked up the little female in his lap. She blinked sleepily before stretching and going to Chloe. His detective melted as she took the little ball of fluff in her hands, petting it.

“Does she have a name yet?” Chloe asked him.

“I've named her Calliope, after one of my favorite stars,” he told her.

She played with the kitten a few more minutes before the little one was tired of the attention. Calliope jumped down and climbed to the top of her cat tree, curling up clearly to sleep. Chloe got up and pulled him to his feet. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him.

“Mmm...you did great today,” she said, her voice husky. “I think it's time I gave you your payment for watching her so well.”

"Hmm...I take it you aren't talking about cash?” he asked with a grin.

She moved back towards his bedroom, shedding clothes.

“You coming, Lucifer?” she purred, getting up on his bed.

“Coming, Detective!” he called excitedly, shedding his own clothes on the way.

If this was her idea of payment for watching her spawn...it was worth it.

The End


End file.
